


The Giles Thing (Podfic)

by Dark_Dreymer



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Coming Out, Coming of Age, Community: amplificathon, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-15 Hours, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 02:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Dreymer/pseuds/Dark_Dreymer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It begins when Xander meets the teenaged Ripper, as kind of an ode to that look Xander gets in his eye when his life is imploding. Months later, having survived graduation and a summer in Oxnard, Xander comes back home with Ripper on his mind. Only it's not Ripper on his mind so much as, well, Giles, the here-and-now edition. Surprisingly, getting together is the easy part. Making a relationship work is way more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Giles Thing (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Giles Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190738) by Dr. Squidlove. 



**Cover Art:** katekat1010

**Length:** 13:58:19

**Music:** Uriah Heep - Traveller in Time

**Download:** [MP3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/632016071703.zip) **/** [M4B](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/632016071704.zip)


End file.
